Pourpre Opium
by Diam
Summary: Slash HPDM. Quand un gosse un peu trop riche acquiert un miroir capable d'épier qui il veut, qui choisitil ? Harry Potter évidemment, ce ne devait être qu'un jeu... Réponse au défi n.5 d'Umbre77. Chose abandonnée, ces messieurs n'inspirent plus mes muses
1. Prologue

  
  
_Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Constatons l'évident, je suis retombé dans le hp. Je me demande d'ailleurs si c'est une bonne chose, autant pour moi, que pour vous.  
(Niahaha)  
  
Alors voici pour vous : un slash HP/DM inspiré du défi 5 de Umbre77.  
Idée n5 :  
  
- Miroir Visionnaire  
  
- Slash HP/DM  
  
- En se promenant sur un marché Espagnole, Draco tombe sur un étrange miroir qui lui permet de voir qui il veut, quand il veut, le temps qu'il veut. Y voyant rapidement le profit qu'il représente vis à vis de certains conflit scolaire, Draco se met à Observer son ennemi de toujours pour découvrir à sa grande surprise qu'il est bien différent de ce qu'il pensait… ça, c'est une fic que j'ai vraiment voulu faire… Mais le manque de temps est là… J'espère qu'elle sera écrite, un jour…  
  
Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling  
  
Précisons encore que ce n'est qu'un prologue, il est de ce fait, affligemment court, mais ne vous inquiétez le chapitre premier arrivera tout soudain. Et il sera assez conséquent pour remplir vos estomacs.  
  
Enjoy !_

****

* * *

****

**POURPRE OPIUM  
**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**PROLOGUE**

Cela n'était pas supposé finir ainsi.  
Cela n'aurait jamais dû finir ainsi.  
  
Pourquoi tremblais-je ?  
Pourquoi suffoquais-je ?  
Pourquoi tolérais-je d'être réduit à suivre avidemment le rythme de ses mains et de ses hanches ?  
  
Durant les premiers mois, tout était resté sous mon contrôle. J'étais maître de mes actions et de mes pensées. Le destin ne recélait aucune surprise, je le pliais à ma volonté, à ma seule arrogance. Ma force et mon pouvoir de jeune garçon ne possédaient aucune faille à mes yeux.  
  
Quand est-ce que mes sentiments se libérèrent, dévastateurs, perfides démons ?  
  
Ma garde était infaillible, j'étais persuadé que jamais elle ne se dissiperait. Ma raison ne pouvait, devait rester seul seigneur de mon esprit.  
  
Pourtant, n'écoutais-je désormais plus qu'une unique mélodie, accordant souffles pressés, odeurs acides et froissements de peau et de tissus ? Ne vivais-je plus que d'or et d'argent à intervalle régulier, puissamment entremêlés ?  
  
Draco Malfoy ne pouvait connaître autre maître que lui-même, cette litanie m'avait accompagné durant de longues années. J'y avais cru, j'avais imposé ma suprématie d'abord sur ma mère, puis sur mes pseudo-camarades de classe, sur mes premières aventures et enfin, sur lui.  
  
Quand les rôles furent-ils échangés ?  
  
Je ne sus dompter mes sentiments, dont la terrible, pleutre humanité. Cette traîtresse feignant la soumission s'émancipa à la première occasion. Avec une docile application elle apprit à me connaître de tout son coeur, de toute son âme, puis, elle se vengea.  
Cette émotion, telle une femme vicieuse, battit silencieusement des cils en souriant pour mieux me trahir par la suite. Elle attaqua simultanément tous mes points faibles, tout ce que j'avais soigneusement enterré.  
  
Besoin.  
Envie.  
Dépendance.  
  
Ma nature humaine me transforma en cet être abject que j'avais tant redouté.  
  
Mais devant lui, qu'y avait-il à regretter ?  
  
Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper une respiration saccadée, à qui je permettais de me bercer, lentement, longuement.  
Un faible sourire sur son visage m'invitait à un baiser, profond et pugnace. Et comme de coutume, je me répandais dans sa tiède moiteur avec aisance.  
Ses yeux enjôleurs appelaient à mes mains.  
Ses mots doucereux aspiraient à mes attentions.  
  
Quand me suis-je rendu compte de combien je le connaissais ?  
Quand ai-je réalisé de la réciprocité de cette découverte ?  
Quand ai-je compris que le contrôle m'échappait ?  
  
Ce n'était pourtant pas de l'amour.

* * *

Alors ?  
A une prochaine 


	2. Aversion v2

  
  
_Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Merci pour les reviews, cela fait toujours chaud au coeur. A tous et toutes un grand merci ! De part le prologue succinct, je n'ai pas de grandes réponses à vous donner, si ce n'est Saina, t'avais vu juste mais c'était violemment prévisible... encore merci ! _

_Disclaimer : J.K Rowling  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance auprès de tous les féministes et de tous les espagnols, ainsi que les étudiants en espagnol, amoureux de l'Espagne et autres mafiosos. Les propos tenus sont intégralement sorti du caractère nécessaire pour retranscrire Draco Malfoy.  
  
La raison de cette deuxième update est plutôt simple, j'ai simplement check ce chapitre, car en le relisant il y a quelques jours les innombrables fautes de syntaxe, d'orthographe et autres redondances me donnèrent la nausée. _

_Je peux déja vous dire que le chapitre deux est... suspense... absolument pas prêt. Encore un peu de patience, mais je suis dans la m au sens figuré car j'ai un gros doute sur la continuité relative de cette histoire. ...qu'est-ce que je raconte ?__  
  
Brrrref.... Enjoy !_

* * *

**POURPRE OPIUM **

****

****

* * *

CHAPITRE PREMIER  
  
Aversion  
  
Je hais le soleil.  
  
Certains disent qu'il donne à mes cheveux pâles une lueur céleste voir enchanteresse mais peu m'importe leur éclat ou leur douceur, je ne suis pas une vulgaire femme se souciant de son apparence au dépens de son esprit. De plus, un Malfoy n'a guère besoin de lumière pour que son aura aristocratique se répande dans une pièce.  
  
Je hais ce soleil, qui m'agresse et fait rougeoyer ma peau.  
  
De quoi ai-je l'air lorsque mes joues sont gonflées et rouges comme celles d'une pucelle aventurière, lorsque mon nez n'est plus que la fidèle imitation d'un ivrogne ?  
Moi, Draco Malfoy, ne peux ne ressembler à rien. Je me dois de garder une posture digne et un regard indifférent.  
  
Quelle idée de mon père de m'envoyer dans un pays au climat si ingrat. Qui plus est avec pour seul compagnon, ma mère.  
A quoi pensait-il lorsqu'il décida de m'infliger la présence de cette femme ? Je parie que s'il en convint ainsi, ce fut uniquement pour se soulager durant une courte semaine d'un fardeau omniprésent que lui infligeait le mariage.  
  
Père indigne, égoïste! Pensant toujours à sa propre réussite et confort avant ceux de sa famille mais gardant invariablement le minimum d'intérêt nécessaire pour que sa femme et son fils ne puissent hurler à la maltraitance ou à l'abandon. Sa distance et son arrogance resteront à jamais mon premier et meilleur exemple.  
Comme je l'admire ! Pourrais-je un jour égaler ses talents ?  
  
Ce soleil m'excède. Vite un abris. Les rues s'engouffrent sous mes pas. Mon avancée est sans scrupules. Je ne marche pas au hasard; mes pas sont toujours dirigés vers un endroit précis, suivant un itinéraire défini et ne s'en détournent jamais. Rien ne saurait m'arrêter.  
Avec une pointe de chance, je serai perdu de vue par ma mère.  
La rue est bondée, malgré son extrême étroitesse. Le soleil ne parvient pas à diffuser ses maudits rayons tant les maisons sont étriquées. Les toits opposés sont joints par des tentures de couleurs vives et des cordes à linge, grinçant sous la tension. Cette impasse donne l'impression nauséeuse de bafouer sans remords les lois de la gravité. Les bâtiments doivent par définition se plier aux règles de la raison et de la symétrie, pourtant ces maisons arborent fièrement une forme concave contre-nature.  
Il règne une lumière douce et feutrée, le soleil reste vaincu. Pourtant l'atmosphère est étouffante, l'air irrespirable. L'humidité me prend à la gorge et rend mes mains moites.  
  
Une foule de sorciers, réunion disparate de touristes et de contribuables, se presse, court et bouscule. Certains me jètent un regard alarmé. Ma longue et austère robe noire, suffocante mais protectrice, les laisse perplexe. Dans ce pays de cinglés, leur originel habit long, lourd et fier fut réduit à une ridicule jupette, laissant respirer de manière obscène les jambes de leur propriétaire. Les manches puissantes et pompeuses furent arrachées et oubliées, les cols évasés, le tissu amoindri, prodiguant à ces autochtones un air risible.  
  
J'hésite à me jeter dans cette foule, mon espace vitale ne sera sans aucun doute nullement respecté. Encore plus que le soleil, j'abhorre les contacts humains. La perspective d'entendre des rires et des paroles aux creux de mes oreilles, sentir des mains, des épaules, voir des corps d'étrangers insouciants et inférieurs contre le mien, m'est insupportable.  
  
Voila que j'aperçois l'ombrelle rouge vif de ma génitrice. Horreur ! Malheur ! Encore une tentative de fuite cogitée en vain.  
Dois-je me confronter à mon agoraphobie ou supporter les froufrous virevoltants et les propos insignifiants de ma mère?  
  
Avec amertume, je m'engage dans la rue. Suivant mes augures, les corps étrangers m'entourent et me négligent. Quel affront !  
En guise de représailles, je piétine gaiement et soigneusement une poupée miteuse sous les yeux larmoyants d'une fillette.  
Je ne suis pas soulagé pour autant mais les pleurs des enfants demeurent à mes oreilles une mélopée tout simplement jouissive.  
  
La foule m'impose sa marche, son rythme. Je résiste à l'envie de semer le chaos dans l'avancée joyeuse des vacanciers dans cette rue marchande.  
Car, en effet, par quelque caprice de la nature, cette rue est l'hôte d'un marché. Le long des murs, entassés dans des stands ou affalés sur des tapis, des marchands piteux présentent leur pacotille. Les estivants s'arrêtent, touchent et reposent, arguent pour les prix de manière spirituelle devant les yeux admirateurs de leurs enfants et épouses puis achètent, en définitif se font toujours rouler. La fluidité de cette masse humaine évidemment en est largement obstruée.  
  
Je ne dissimule pas mes soupirs, ni mes regards meurtriers, et surtout pas mes insultes piquantes et mes remarques acérées.  
  
Après cette longue et pénible semaine de pseudo-vacances dans ce pays merdique, j'ai compris que si j'eus pensé un jour que Dumbledore représentât l'apogée de l'excentricité, il n'était qu'un triste ersatz comparé aux sorciers espagnols.  
Ne respectant aucune logique, ne se fiant qu'à leur intuition et envie, ils sont des plus insupportables. Leur langue est agressive et peu harmonieuse, ils gigotent sans cesse.  
La voix de leurs femmes demeurent nasillarde et criarde, leurs cheveux épais et hirsutes, leurs yeux noirs et bovins.  
Les hommes sont lourds et suants, bruyants et grossiers, avec une peau caoutchouteuse et foncée. Ils ne possèdent aucun charme ou distinction, se contentant de rire à gorge déployée.  
  
Ce pays est une plaie.  
Pourtant, les magazines publicitaires crient les avantages de cette Espagne dorée.  
  
L'Espagne et ses plages miroitantes ! Venez et cédez à la douceur du sable entre vos doigts, laisser le son des vagues vous guider dans un voyage profond !  
L'Espagne et sa culture alléchante ! Accourez et succombez aux danses enivrantes, aux chants séduisants et nourriture riche !  
  
La vérité, que j'ai découvert à mes dépens, est tout autre.  
  
L'Espagne et ses plages polluées ! Oh, bien évidemment, je ne me suis pas aventuré dans ces endroits. Entouré d'heureuses familles et de couples tendrement enlacés, j'aurais vomi.  
Faites-moi rire, qu'y a t'il de miroitant dans cette eau dégueulasse et ce sable immonde, qui s'insinue aux moindres recoins dont le corps humain est pourvu.  
L'Espagne et sa culture alléchante ? Qui essaie-t'on d'entuber ?  
L'Espagne et sa culture dépravée, oui !  
L'Espagne et sa CULture corrompue, vicieuse, indécente !  
  
L'Espagne et ses bordels hospitaliers ! Pourquoi ne parle-t'on pas de ce charmant détail, des catins disgracieuses à chaque coin de rue, qui abordent les gamins de dix-sept ans sans hésitation avec leurs bouches fallacieuses et souillées. Ne sont-elles pas les actants les plus entreprenants du patrimoine culturel de ce pays ?  
  
Ce pays est avarié, cette communauté et cette société sont infectées.  
Eh merde. Voila que je parle comme un ridicule jeune rebelle. Bientôt, je revendiquerai l'égalité entre les sorciers et les moldus, et ensorcellerai des mots lumineux et des dessins barbares réclamants un monde meilleur.  
  
Un rictus dédaigneux s'installe confortablement sur mon visage. Je continue progressivement mon avancée dictée par la foule.  
Je sens le souffle vicié, rauque et inégale d'une vielle femme fatiguée dans ma nuque, mes poils se hérissent. Je préfère ne pas me retourner, la vision d'une créature de la populace me touchant est insoutenable, mais je ne veux pas paraître comme un dandy fragile et précieux.  
  
Il reste une solution pour me débarrasser de cette respiration visqueuse. Lentement, je me décale d'un pas sur la gauche. La femme ne bouge pas, parfait.  
Rapide, précis et efficace, je lui inflige un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Son souffle se bloque, je l'imagine se recroquevillant et glissant lentement au sol.  
On pourrait qualifier d'attaque barbare, vile, déloyale et honteuse, mais je préfère qualifier ceci par réaction conjoncturelle d'auto-défense rusée et subtile.  
  
Visage d'ange en première ligne, expression gueulamour armée, je me retourne avec grâce.  
Pathétique est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit alors que je dévisage le tas d'habits froissés par terre.  
Je ne me baisse pas, je ne l'aide pas mais je lui souris.  
  
Mon dieu, ce doit être la chaleur... m'entends-je dire. Des gens acquiescent et je reprends ma marche, satisfait d'être libéré de ce souffle gênant.  
  
Père, vos enseignements ont-ils justement porté leurs fruits ? Etait-ce la bonne intonation et le bon geste? Le sourire n'était-il pas trop mesquin ou était-ce trop peu ?  
La méchanceté est certes innée mais c'est un art qui se peaufine et s'entretient.  
  
Cette chaleur m'indispose.  
  
Rapidement, je vais m'appuyer contre un mur, rêvant de fraîcheur et de climat froidement tempéré. Les briques rouges sont tièdes et ne me procurent aucun réconfort. Ce pays m'exaspère fortement, j'ai hâte de retrouver l'Angleterre et le manoir gelé de notre famille. Mieux encore, les quartiers glacé des Serpentard.  
  
"Anglais ye souppose, si señor ?"  
  
On me parle. Je hais les humains, pourquoi se croient-ils sans cesse forcés d'utiliser leur maudite bouche ? Est-ce une nécessité de parler, être sociable et souriant ? Est-on obligé d'être au moins deux pour survivre ? Je n'en crois pas un mot.  
Mes yeux se posent sur mon interlocuteur malgré moi. Un vieillard raboté et pouilleux, sans intérêt, dégoûtant. Pourvu qu'il ne me touche pas. Son accent campagnard est horrifiant.  
  
"Ne m'adresse plus la parole, si tu ne cesses de massacrer ainsi ma langue." Maintenant, vexe-toi et va-t'en.  
  
Le vieillard ne se démonte pas. Il affiche toujours un sourire idiot. "Je vois, je vois, vous êtes exigeant, monseigneur."  
  
Un rictus surpris s'installe sur mon visage. Monseigneur? Eh bien, je ne refuse jamais de voir mon ego flatté.  
  
"Ton accent se module au gré de tes envies ?" Mon ton reste indifférent.  
"Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les affaires, monseigneur." Ah oui, monseigneur, comme cela sonne bien ! ... monseigneur! Cela me sied à merveille, il faudra le faire appliquer aux elfes de maisons dès mon retour.  
  
"D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser !"  
  
Il s'éloigne en clopinant et farfouille avec myriades de grognements dans une malle. Un reflet doré provenant de l'une des poches de son habit attire mon attention.  
M'approchant rapidement, je m'empare de l'item, le vieil homme se retourne immédiatement, ses yeux fébriles fixant mon visage et l'objet.  
  
Je recule précipitamment de peur qu'il veuille reprendre son objet et par conséquent, me touche. Ne comprendront-ils jamais que je désire voir mon espace vital inviolé ?  
  
"Qu'est-ce que ceci ?" Vois, père, mon ton empli d'innocence.  
"C'est un cadeau de ma mère. Ce n'est pas à vendre"  
"Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'où il provenait, qu'est-ce ?"  
  
L'homme n'arbore plus de sourire. Intéressant, aurais-je atteint la corde sensible ? "Ce n'est rien, juste un miroir visionnaire. Maintenant, rendez-le moi."  
  
Incroyable. Un miroir visionnaire, ici ?  
Mon éducation n'avait pas été épargnée par le rêve de posséder pareil objet. Avec les capes d'invisibilité, ces miroirs représentent les items magiques les plus convoités.  
Leur allure est sommaire, un simple anneau de platine d'un diamètre d'une vingtaine de centimètre mais leur pouvoir est merveilleux. Ils permettent à leurs utilisateurs de voir quiconque en tout temps et toute occasion. J'ai souvent soupçonné Dumbledore d'en posséder un, le vieil homme ne pourrait sinon être averti de tout ce qui se passe dans son école.  
  
"Je le prends."  
"Mais jeune homme, il n'est pas à vendre. "  
"Jeune homme ? Le monseigneur est certes oublié avec diligence." Le sourire mesquin commence à devenir douloureux. Comme je hais devoir imiter les émotions humaines.  
  
Je glisse l'objet dans une poche et tends quelques gallions au marchand.  
  
"Tiens, c'est plus que ce qu'il ne vaut réellement."  
"Mais, c'est un héritage se transmettant dans ma famille depuis des générations..." il compte l'argent que je viens de placer dans ses mains osseuses, ses yeux étincellent soudainement " ... et je suis heureux de vous le léguer."  
  
Stupide, faible humain. Si facilement corrompu... J'ai parfois, non souvent, honte de faire parti de leur race.  
Je tourne les talons et m'engouffre à nouveau dans la foule. Ce pays m'énerve, il faut que je rentre. Il suffit de retrouver ce qui me sert de mère et prendre le premier portoloin.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une puissante insulte retentit. Mon sourire s'élargit. Aurais-je confié au vieil homme de l'or farfadet? Ciel, suis-je sot et étourdi?  
  
Je ne peux plus attendre de quitter ce maudit pays.  
  
Je hais le soleil mais j'avoue que j'affectionne tout particulièrement l'Angleterre. Pouvoir m'étendre à nouveau sur mon fauteuil particulier me procure le plus grand plaisir et regarder les carreaux le ciel orageux de Grande-Bretagne est divin. Ce n'est pas un simple sentiment nationaliste, serais-je né en Autriche, il en aurait été de même pour mon attachement à l'Angleterre.  
  
Oubliée la chaude et pestilentielle Espagne. Enfin, je peux me délecter à nouveau des teintes grises et blanches des nuages, de cette lumière faible et narcissique, de ses nuits fraîches et stériles. Par chance, le mois d'août est particulièrement mauvais cette année.  
  
La pluie a pour habitude d'attrister et fatiguer le commun des mortels, or, pour moi, le résultat est tout autre; elle affûte mes sens, attise mon cynisme et ma répartie, comme si je me nourrissais du défaitisme de la populace.  
  
Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais, un elfe était apparu à mes côtés et avait servi mon thé d'une main, ou était-ce une patte, fébrile.  
  
Il s'incline devant moi. Je ne refuse jamais les marques de respect mais elles ne sont guère glorifiantes venant d'une créature aussi servile qu'un elfe de maison.  
  
"Votre thé, mon... monseigneur."  
  
Je hais leurs couinements, pourtant même sur leurs lèvres, le monseigneur est délicieux. Ce qualificatif est le seul souvenir positif (et encore !) de cette escapade navrante, sans oublier mon précieux miroir.  
Selon des mythes de grand-mères, ces miroirs seraient les objets les plus perfides de la création. Offrant tant de possibilités, ils rendent soit disant leurs possesseurs fou. Evidemment, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé. Certes, je ne crains pas ces croyances urbaines mais je redoute la déception que j'éprouverai si d'aventure l'objet n'était pas authentique.  
Pourtant lorsque je promène mes doigts le long de l'anneau de platine, je m'émerveille. Ces douces courbes et tendres traits ne peuvent être factices.  
On pourrait croire que je parle d'une femme. Malheur à moi si cela devait arriver: Parler aussi tendrement à l'une de ces créatures ne m'apporterait que ruine.  
  
L'elfe sort en boitant de la pièce. Son nom m'échappe mais est-ce important ? La chose qui vivote dans cette taie d'oreiller n'a ni syndicat ni association où se plaindre d'une éventuelle atteinte à sa sensibilité.  
Mais depuis la libération involontaire de ce Dobby, il flotte chez nos elfes de maison comme une atmosphère de rébellion. Ils pensent pouvoir le cacher, ils s'imaginent être assez ingénieux pour que mon père ne s'en aperçoive pas. Pitoyables créatures...  
Ne feront-ils jamais le lien entre leur ridicule envie de liberté et l'augmentation exponentielle des punitions ?  
Encore un service rendu par ce grand Harry Potter. Que penserait-il s'il savait que par sa faute nos pauvres serfs sont encore plus exploités? Cet imbécile se mobilise toujours pour les causes inutiles.  
Courageux petit gryffondor... représentant de l'ordre et de la justice ! Vêtu d'or et de rouge, il chevauche monts et par vaux et pourfend de sa scintillante épée ogres, dragons et princesses bien-aimées. En l'occurence, la damoiselle s'avère être un elfe de maison. ...serait-ce une nouvelle tendance ? Soyez assurés, cher couple, de mes plus sincères voeux de bonheur.  
  
Maudit, honnis, détestable Harry Potter...  
Sa petite mascarade de juin a sûrement beaucoup amusé la galerie lorsqu'il cria haut et fort l'apologie d'un meurtrier, remué le coeur des ménagères lorsqu'il pleura, en enfant martyr, sa solitude et son abandon, agité l'esprit égalitaire des jeunes rebelles lorsqu'il réussit à prouver l'innocence de son parrain à la communauté magique. Encore une victoire pour Harry Potter !  
  
Je le hais.  
  
Te voila satisfait, stupide stéréotype du courageux gryffondor ? Tu as habilement ruiné mon instant de tranquillité. Une seule pensée vers toi et la rage m'envahit.  
  
Il me faut vite matière à me calmer, je refuse de laisser ce sombre crétin saper ma dernière soirée en solitaire avant de retourner pour la dernière année dans cette école.  
Je lance aveuglement un coup de baguette à l'opposé de ma chambre et la musique s'élève.  
  
Voila la seule chose que j'envie aux moldus, bien sûr je me garderai bien de le dire à quiconque. Mais, malgré mon éducation, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les compositeurs classiques moldus.  
Evidemment, je n'attribue pas du génie à chacun d'entre eux. Prenons Bach et ses fugues, cet allemand n'a aucun mérite. C'était un cracmol, c'est un secret de polichinelle. Ces fugues endiablées ne peuvent être inspirées d'autre chose que de la magie et de ses composantes compliquées.  
  
Par contre, Beethoven et ses neufs symphonies inspirent au respect. Ce n'était qu'un simple moldu mais il parvint à faire mieux que n'importe quel sorcier. De plus, il appelle aux hommages de par la fin tragique qu'il connut.  
Les harmonies uniques de la Pastorale sont les seules qui réussissent à me calmer, à détendre mes crampes et caresser mon esprit. Les plaintes lancinantes des cordes et les éclats majestueux des cuivres sont les seuls à être invités près de moi. Je ne crains pas leur approche, mais redoute les accords finaux. Cette musique est ma meilleure amante.  
  
L'anneau de platine du miroir se balance obscurément aux bouts de mes doigts. Peut-être est-il temps de l'essayer.  
Qui vais-je invoquer ? Ah ! Je sais.  
  
Avec précaution, je place l'extrémité de ma baguette au centre du cercle et prononce en essayant d'éradiquer mon sentiment d'appréhension le nom de mon père.  
Le vide se brouille, se tord et se replie pour laisser apparaître une fine pellicule nacrée. Les formes, des traits grossiers apparaissent, puis les couleurs et les ombres, comme si un dessinateur expérimenté réalisait une oeuvre en accéléré. L'image semblant plus vraie que nature reste figée quelques secondes et la vie reprend.  
Je peux voir les gens rires, les croquants mangent et s'amusent en essayant de paraître pédant. Au milieu de cette foule hétéroclite trône mon père. L'émotion m'envahit une fois de plus alors que j'observe la froideur de mon paternel.  
Comme je souhaiterais avoir au moins un quart de son flegme et de sa dignité !  
Il semble dominer le reste de l'assemblée pourtant il ne porte ni chapeau ni parure superflue. Il discute avec le ministre, qui n'ose le fixer dans ses yeux acier, mais donne l'impression d'avoir eu l'extrême gentillesse de lui avoir accordé une audience.  
  
Selon mes envies, la position du miroir s'ajuste. Elle recule ou s'avance, fait ressortir des éléments et efface les insignifiants, tourne et s'abaisse, pourtant je ne formule aucun ordre, l'objet s'accommode à mon esprit et suit le cours de mes désirs.  
  
En retrait de mon père, j'aperçois sa femme. Aussitôt le miroir se cadre sur elle. Même si ma mère ne possède que peu de qualités d'esprit, qu'elle demeure terne et futile, je comprends pourquoi mon père l'a choisi. Il émane d'elle la même impression de supériorité, le sourire qu'elle accorde aux autres épouses est parfaitement maîtrisé, contenant le maximum de condescendance sans qu'il ne soit jugé insultant.  
Mes yeux s'attardent sur mes parents. Une bouffée de fierté m'envahit et je me surprends à rêver d'égaler leur outrecuidance.  
  
L'image de ce dîner mondain se dissipe. Je considère d'un oeil émerveillé le miroir. Je suis en possession d'un véritable miroir visionnaire. Cela me semble irréel.  
  
Fébrilement, je cherche un autre cobaye à épier. Les possibilités s'ouvrant à moi m'assaillent et voilent mon esprit.  
  
Conscient qu'un sourire mesquin orne mon visage, j'énonce le nom du directeur de Poudlard. L'air s'agite et tournoie. La pellicule apparaît et sur elle, les traits sont anarchiques. Je tente de reconnaître des formes, un visage mais les dessins sont brouillons et finissent par disparaître. La surface reste vierge.  
  
Un soupir tente de s'échapper, évidemment certains sorciers sont immunisés contre les irruptions inconnues c'est pourquoi je refuse et repousse le sentiment de déception qui tente de m'oppresser.  
  
Bégayant à peine, je prononce le nom du maître des potions. Aussitôt, des traits droits et secs, des formes anguleuses et rigides se dessinent. Les teintes jouent avec les ombres, offrant une palette fort nuancée pour le noir. La saleté même est étonnement bien retranscrite.  
Rogue est assis à son bureau, ses cheveux gras pendent devant les yeux. Sa main est agitée de soubresauts sporadiques alors qu'il écrit sur un quelconque parchemin.  
Comme guidé par sa propre volonté, le miroir s'avance tantôt par la droite, tantôt par la gauche.  
Soudain, la plume s'immobilise, je retiens mon souffle alors que Rogue lève la tête.  
  
Il me fixe ! Impossible, comment peut-il savoir que quelqu'un l'observe ?  
D'instinct, le miroir recule, se calant dans un recoin de la pièce  
Rogue se redresse et saisit sa baguette, immédiatement la connexion se rompt. Je me retrouve seul dans la pièce, tenant fermement le miroir vide entre mes mains. L'air semble pourtant frémir, la moiteur de mes mains me trahit.  
  
Les miroirs ne sont-ils donc pas infaillibles ? Laissent-t-ils planer le doute d'une présence extérieur ? Les sorciers expérimentés surprennent sûrement facilement une intrusion. Mais alors pourquoi mon père n'a-t-il rien remarqué ?  
Sûrement à cause de la foule, il faut me rassurer. Le monde, l'oppression incessante des humains obstruaient les sens de mon père, voila pourquoi il ne vit rien.  
  
Frustré de ne pouvoir utiliser mon précieux objet aux fins les plus traîtres, je cherche en vain un faible sujet d'expérimentation.  
  
Dans mon agacement, je ne m'entends qu'à peine prononcer le nom de mon ennemi, Harry Potter.

* * *

Alors ?

Si vous surprenez des fautes d'orthographe, syntaxe et autres erreurs stylistiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

A une prochaine 


End file.
